


Kiseki no Battle Frontier

by SapphireMoons



Series: A Moment In Time [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: And GOM Being OP, And Needs Fucking Sleep, Annoying Fairy Types, Annoying Teams Trying to Take Over the World, Author Is A Nerd, Eevee Evolutions - Freeform, Every GOM is From A Different Region, Fluff and Humor, Frontier Brain! GOM, GOM Antics, Gen, I Was Replaying Omega Ruby, If You Get Pokemon References, Imagine GOM Shenanigans WITH Pokemon, Oh. Language. Cuz Aomine., One Shot, Pokemon AU, Pokemon References, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMoons/pseuds/SapphireMoons
Summary: For the first time in a while, the seven (unbeatable) Frontier Brains had gathered in Kalos for a vacation. The peace does not even last one day.Nijimura questions why he even fucking tries anymore.
Relationships: Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: A Moment In Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768309
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Kiseki no Battle Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> GOM and Momoi are all Frontier Brains - Pokemon Trainers that are in-charge of their own facility over a certain Battle Frontier in Hoenn and had out symbols instead of badges.
> 
> You do need some background Pokemon knowledge to understand the fic, but it can be read without if you know the basics. Just know that to even consider going against the Frontier Brains in the canon gameverse, you have to beat the whole game (Emerald, Platinum, HeartGold / SoulSilver) and then them (and if you want to get the gold symbol, you need to beat them with hardass fucking conditions. Google it. It's fucking hard as shit. Especially without all the cheats of the Exp. Share back in the day of GBA).

Kuroko felt that as a Frontier Brain, they were given the best and the worst of what the Pokémon world had to offer.

On one hand, when he and his fellow colleagues battled, it was always a challenging opponent — they _had to_ be, needing to get past the _Pokémon League_ and then, the trials of their respective facilities.

On the other, they had to wait a while as often times, challengers came and went, unable to endure and get far enough to face the Frontier Brain in battle. Therefore, he was able to understand if people were _vaguely_ unaware of him and after knowing, underestimate him because he _wasn’t_ like the others.

He was not like them, who came from the _unstoppable_ and _undefeated_ Hoenn Pokémon League, Champion and Elite Four — all resigned together to advance to be the Battle Frontier with Momoi and him.

They were too powerful now, initially needing Momoi’s network of information from her skills achieved from participating in Pokémon Contests, which Nature was the best, most compatible, which snacks to feed and to be the best they could be; and needing him to give them the third-person commentary to improve as a young Aide to Professor Shirogane. ~~After being the Top Pokemon Ranger.~~

But after building their teams and consistently improving, _they_ … and their _teams_ were… monstrously _unbeatable_.

All with _non_ -specialized to a single Type, Pokemon with levels and strategies that were unprecedented — to get through Kise Ryota was an impossible feat within itself and he was only the _first_ of the Elite Four.

Therefore, as Frontier Brains, they always had a number of free time.

Which also meant, _vacation_ time.

~~_(Somewhere, in the deep forests of a Mirage Island, Nijimura feels the universe shiver because of the brats he helped raise with a sadistic professor who decided his legacy was a bunch of powerful little shits._ ~~

~~_He pets his Latios, cooing under his fingers._ ~~

~~_Knowing that in hours, his PokeNav is going to light up with missed calls about his brats._ ~~

~~_Why did he think adorable kouhai was a good idea._~~ ~~_)_ ~~

“KUROKOCCHI~!” The Tycoon Head of the Battle Tower dodged the overly affectionate blonde’s tackle-hug as he arrived at the Hotel Richissime, the vacationing spot this year, in Kise’s home region. “ _I missed you~!_ ”

The others had arrived earlier, while Kuroko and Midorima had to stay behind to complete a few more challenges before joining them — the former with three silver and the latter was two silver — there hadn’t been any gold since… _ever_ …

Naturally, after wiping the floor with their challengers, they took off.

“We saw each other two days ago, Kise.” Midorima scowled, as he unpacked his things in his room, changing into more comfortable clothes in the shared space.

Akashi had made them all live together in an apartment space that had enough space for each to their own room and a shared large kitchen and living room, complete with a dining table and entertainment room — they vacationed with style, after all.

Seated with a coffee in hand, the Pyramid King smiled lightly as he greeted them.

“Good morning, Akashi-kun.”

“Good morning, Tetsuya, Shintarou. Welcome to Kalos.” Akashi gestured to the sofa he was reclining in. “You would have to excuse Ryota’s excitement. He has been wanting to give the rest of us a tour of the region since we arrived. Daiki is still asleep as is Atsushi while Momoi will meet us later. Breakfast has been ordered and will arrive shortly.”

“Thank you, Akashi-kun.” Tetsuya nodded as the Pyramid King handed him a hot vanilla and Midorima his favorite red-bean soup. “It has been a while since we have taken a vacation together.”

“It’s not like we could have refused to have come.” Midorima grumbled, thanking the redhead who sent him an amused glance. “Although it was good timing, since I had some business in Kalos anyway.”

“How fortunate, indeed.” Akashi chuckled, setting aside the newspaper, Kise hollering somewhere in the bedrooms to get the others to get up. “But I believe it is better to spend our time vacationing than to await for challengers to come to us. There are so many incompetent trainers who lack proper motivation, we have better things to be doing than to be surrounding ourselves with such company.”

“Is Akashi-kun suggesting that we engage with one another in battle during this vacation?” Kuroko asked, his indifferent expression bland.

The last time the Frontier Brains had gotten head to head, _tournament-style_ — the Battle Tower was missing seven floors after the first round — needless to say, they were banned from doing so ever again because of boredom or any reason at all.

~~This rule was broken many times.~~

Aomine and Kise being the greatest offenders.

“Why not?” Akashi grinned mischievously as he gestured to their belts, hanging by the front door with three Pokeballs clipped to each, gleaming innocently.

It was the agreement, to have at least three ~~(because six was overkill)~~ of their personal Pokemon on their person at all times when out and about. “We have _only_ three of our Pokemon on hand as agreed.”

“Nijimura-senpai is still on our case about it.” Midorima added helpfully.

~~(Cue Nijimura sneeze.)~~

“And he will continue to be.” Akashi shrugged as if to say what-can-you-do? “And it is not as if you have not broken this rule before Shintarou. Do I have to remind you of your lucky item last year?”

Midorima’s lucky item was the prize of a tournament held in Kanto, and while visiting Aomine and Momoi’s home region, the Pike King had found himself faced off with the dark-skinned Arena Tycoon, grinning at the prospect of a challenging match. Winning with the blessed power of Hypno’s Horoscopes, ( _Tauros-to-the-_ ** _fucking_** _-shit, Midorima!_ It was a _fluke_!) Aomine broke his lucky item (a famous statue of Drowsee), after they had flattened the mountainous field into an underground lake three hours _after_ the audience was evacuated.

“I believe we were banned from participating in tournaments, conferences, and any type of government hosted event after _that_ one — leaving us only with Pokémon battles of our job description, attacks on our person or another Team trying to take over the world.” Kuroko recalled with his impeccable memory as he ignored the glare pointed at him.

Akashi, in the other hand, laughed softly at the green-haired male’s expense.

“In any case, Shintarou, you have no place to talk of breaking rules.”

“Do any of us?” Midorima huffed, clearly annoyed.

~~But he had a point.~~

Before anyone could continue the conversation, a high-pitched whine and a yell broke out in the hotel room, followed by a dashing Kise and an irate Aomine. The latter was clearly just out of bed if his rumpled appearance was anything to observe, only it was colored with very childish drawings in green magic marker.

Kise, the perpetrator, ran in salvation of his life, hiding behind the safest place — behind Kuroko. _“KUROKOCCHI~! SAVE ME FROM AOMINECCHI!”_

_“KISE! Your blonde dumb ass is mine, you Ho-Oh-damned—!”_

“Language, Daiki.” Akashi cut in curtly, unfazed at the doodled face of his fellow colleague, throwing a well-aimed newspaper at the ganguro’s face. “Now that you are up, go and get yourself dressed. You can still dismember Ryota later.”

Growling under his breath like an enraged Arcanine, Aomine sent a glare at the blonde before sulking off, sapphire eyes glowing with promise of retaliation as the blonde giggled behind Kuroko, looking at the captain with a pouting face. “Akashicchi, how mean~! Kurokocchi~ I only have you to protect me~!”

“Please release me, Kise-kun. I cannot breathe.”

Apologizing and making a ruckus, the blonde was sent out with a scold from Midorima to awaken Murasakibara and an hour later, after a food fight and clipping their belts to their waist, they were out the door, enjoying their vacation.

Everyone donned their usual attire, casual by their own standards.

For Kuroko, it was a navy blue shirt, patterned with teal polka dots under a matching tie, black jeans over his legs with comfortable white sneakers to finish.

The others had similar thoughts: Kise, in a fashionable ensemble of layering a striped beige sweatshirt under a black vest and military jeans, finished with black sandals and a tan fedora over blonde locks.

Aomine in a black tee over a grey tank top, with navy jeans, ripped at the knees and laced sneakers.

Murasakibara had his long hair pulled back in a ponytail, matching his violet tee under a black one, fanning over khaki cargo pants tied to his shins, lime green sneakers over large feet.

Midorima adjusted his own black fedora as he wore a forest green graphic tee under a brown scarf, black jeans over long legs as black loafers ended the outfit, with a striped light green sweater at his waist at Kise’s expert opinion.

Lastly, Akashi donned in a maroon v-neck under a thin black scarf, dressed simply as black jeans rolled to his ankles, showing off matching dark red loafers.

But the most important thing, was the belts at their waists — each one with their chosen Pokémon — three each. Just in case, of course. No respectable trainer did not, at least, carry one Pokémon with them at all times.

Little did they know, they all would be pulling out their Pokémon today.

* * *

“Taken a liking to the city, Tetsuya?” Akashi asked, as they lounged comfortably outside a cafe that Aomine had already forgotten the name of.

There were just too many of those god-damned cafes in this city — Kise, in the other hand, would have horrified to hear that someone dared to mistaken his favorite cafe with another. Aomine could give less of a Strange Souvenir. The invisible Frontier Brain nodded, sipping his vanilla shake as happily the indifferent boy could.

“We have only seen half of the city, Akashicchi!” Kise cried from the adjacent table with Midorima and Murasakibara. “We haven’t even went shopping at Boutique Couture, went to the Museum, or looked at Prism Tower!”

“Speaking of Prism Tower, isn’t that the Gym in this city?” Midorima asked, sipping his drink as Murasakibara hummed.

“Kise-chin is the one that’s from here. He’s the one who probably knows the guy that runs the place.” Popping a glazed donut in his mouth, the tallest of them looked at the blonde, who appeared contemplative before shrugging.

“I met him only once after I battled for his Badge. Didn’t really stick around for a conversation.”

“Wow, asshole much, Kise?”

“I don’t wanna hear that from you, Aominecchi! You were the one who told that girl to get out after you destroyed her team!”

“She was trying to babble on about how she was tricked into buying fake Rare Candies, she was obviously stupid to believe they were selling them for _fifty_ apiece! I wasn’t going to help her! She didn’t have the right rack on her, of course, she was stupid!”

_“Dai-chan!”_

“Ow, Satsuki! What did you do that for?! _It’s true!”_

“While I do agree that this young lady was indeed foolish to believe that genuine Rare Candies would be sold at such a price, I do not believe that was the reason Momoi-san hit you, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko cut in, ending the fight as he finished the rest of his shake. “Anyway, Kise-kun mentioned that Fairy-Type Pokémon were discovered in this region.”

“The meddlesome new Type?” Midorima sniffed. “Nearly caught me off-guard when it was discovered, countering the effectiveness of Dragons.”

“Indeed, Shintarou.” Akashi nodded, eyes twinkling. “But it places Poison and Steel Types at a greater advantage now that these challengers believe themselves able to use Fairy Types against us. They must believe that we are out of tune with the world.”

“We can be, Aka-chin.” Murasakibara hummed, having finished his cake. “Remember when Team Galactic entered Sinnoh?”

“Eh? Was that two or three years ago that happened?” Kise asked, frowning.

“It was last year, Ryota.” Akashi reminded them. “We were in vacation in Kanto when it happened. They had informed us about it after their leader seemingly vanished.”

_“How the fuck did that happen again?”_

Kise shrugged. “Maybe he fell off the Earth.”

“My point, Aka-chin.”

* * *

Arriving at Laverre City after they were uselessly charged ~~(not that anyone paid)~~ for being scared in the Scary House at the end of Route 14 (only Aomine, Kise and Midorima were remotely affected — Akashi and Murasakibara in the other hand were amused at best. As was everyone when Kuroko unintentionally scared the man who told the scary tale, making him faint, as they shrugged before leaving him on the ground.), they had come to go visit the Pokéball Factory after leaving Momoi to shop in Luminose City.

Only to see someone who was very fond of the color red in the way to the entrance.

So much so that they were dressed in a red business suit and sported a flame-like hair style — dyed the orange-red — with matching glasses. ~~And they thought the Team Plasma were fashion disasters.~~

Though, they were a very close second. _Very close._

“Eh?” Kise blinked after the flamboyant individual told them that the factory was closed. “Aren’t you a part of that organization that Lysandre tried to get me to support? Team… Fire?” _~~Or was it Magma?~~_

_“FLARE!”_

The newly revealed crime organization grunt corrected.

~~(Arceus, how many of these were out there?)~~

“We will usher in a more beautiful and better world that is suitable for only those who are qualified to live in it! It does not include such insolent children!”

Little did the grunt know, he had signed away his welfare as he was swiftly dealt with — none who dared to call them ignorant children would breath it once more. (They were respectably sixteen-year-olds, thank you.) And after leaving his Pokémon in need to visit the nearest PC, they watched as he ran off, Kise picking up his Jolteon instead of returning her to her obnoxious Luxury Ball.

Kise’s Jolteon along with the other Eevee evolutions of the seven of them were the most schizophrenic Aomine had ever seen. For example, the blonde’s Jolteon was the most enthusiastic Timid natured Eevee he had ever seen.

Not that his so-called Modest natured (with an ego to match her master) Vaporeon was any better.

Throwing out her Dive Ball, Aomine nodded for her to knock on the door.

She used Giga Impact. And broke the door.

~~Welp, so much for that sneaky entry.~~

Eyeing the feline with a stink eye that she returned with a haughty huff, he decided to keep her out of her ball, knowing that she was more likely to bite him for even inferring that she was outclassed. Trampling in like he owned the place with his Vaporeon sauntering in with just as much swagger before snarling at Kise’s Jolteon for greeting her, Aomine cursed at seeing the blonde had ran ahead with his electric feline.

Running in, only to see a disappointed Kise with a fried grunt making out with the floor, Aomine noted several things as Vaporeon perched herself over his broad shoulders.

The place had no workers and was infested with red-flamed suits throughout the factory belts and metal second floor. Meaning that he and his fellow colleagues had the place to themselves.

A thin grin that promised mischief colored his tanned face.

_“Daiki.”_

Deflating, he turned to their all-powerful leader with a grumble. Damn him. Akashi _always_ ruined his fun.

“You take the lower level of the building with Ryota, take down any grunts in your path to get this place running again. I will not have us be responsible for this farce, now that we have come here.” Aomine gaped with a Dazzling Gleam in his sapphire eyes.

~~_Free for all?! Lugia-damned yes!_ ~~

“Shintarou and Atsushi, left side of the second floor and free the workers. Tetsuya and I will take other side of the second floor and see who is behind this nonsense.”

Aomine was ready to take off onto the conveyer belts (because who wouldn’t ride on it?) when the same voice spoke out, his brain conjuring the image of heterochromic eyes.

“And no Pokémon outside of your respective Eevee sisters — _any of you.”_

Huffing as he ignored Kise’s whining, Aomine pouted. “Taking the fun out of everything.”

He was looking forward to sic Dragonite at them. ~~He was getting antsy lately.~~

In less than fifteen minutes, the six of them were walking out of the Pokéball Factory leisurely.

Kuroko held his purring Umbreon who had been taken with one of the grunt’s sunglasses in her teeth, Kise and Aomine encouraging Jolteon and Vaporeon in a tug-a-war with a red jacket that may or may not have been removed in violent means, Akashi smiled for his Calm ~~(intimidating)~~ Flareon to hold the gifted Big Nugget that matched her Shiny coat, Midorima waltzed with his tsundere Leafeon as she held the gifted Master Ball ~~(her lucky item)~~ in the curl of her tail and Murasakibara to bring up the rear with his Timid ~~(laziest Eevee ever, in the words of Aomine)~~ Espeon, munching on some stolen Pokéfood as her master ate chips.

Making their way through Route 14 back to Luminose City — and then through Route 4 to Santalune to Route 22 before coming to the Pokémon League — the conversation varied as most things did with the six boys on their vacation, as they switched off with Trainer battles.

Akashi purchased Luminose Galettes for the Pokémon and their Trainers alike along the way, while Midorima did away with the horde of Flabébé that had managed to ambush their party.

In the midst, a conversation was occurring.

“So… we going to address those fashion disasters of an organization?” Kise began, after ordering a Thunderbolt to a Ledyba. “Not that I didn’t expect an organization to fester in Kalos. But what did they mean by making the world a beautiful one?”

“Beauty is subjective, Ryota.” Akashi replied, typing with his PokéNav. “All of the organizations in the past have had a view of the world to shape into their molds — Rocket in world domination, Magma and Aqua for expansion of landmarks, Galactic in escaping this world and Plasma in Pokémon annihilation. All in the name to ‘ _improve_ ’ the world in their image.”

“This Team Flare is no different.” Midorima nodded, eyes glaring as Aomine yawned, the two in the midst of a new Double Battle. Kuroko sidestepped the debris from the Ice Beam and Leaf Blade of the Pokemon’s attacks. “Giovanni-san and the other leaders are the same as Lysandre.”

 _“Lysandre?”_ Aomine echoed. “Who is he?”

Murasakibara shrugged while Kise cut in, speaking for his home region. “He is supposedly descendent of an ancient royal bloodline that has been lost to time and owner of Lysandre Labs, the company that created the Holo Caster that is native to Kalos. I’ve never had the pleasure of his company, but I hear he is a bit of a… _weirdo_.”

The giant gave him a deadpan stare. “Kise-chin. Be specific, what kind of weird?”

“Like… _idealistic, religious-cult-in-the-name-of-science weird?”_

 _“Ah.”_ They all nodded, having an idea.

Kuroko bit into his doughnut in small bites, watching the battles conclude around him. “What measures are being conducted to counter Team Flare, Kise-kun?”

“I would assume that they are going to be those measures.”

Thumb pointed to the entrance of the Kalos Pokémon League, Aomine flipped open his Trainer ID to flash the guard, as everyone else did the same, receiving a salute for their trouble.

Even in the newly discovered region of Alola (the last region that the six of them along with Momoi were called to an official meeting), they were well known.

Formerly the most powerful trainers of a given region to which required them to not only run it but also maintain their prowess in battle, they were the stuff of legends. But little did persons know anything outside of that. The seven of them were extremely private, despite their status.

As Frontier Brains, their jurisdiction was more than just one region where as Champions are responsible for their region alone, they are more flexible yet with similar authority, often acting as interregional representatives between them.

Which was effective for their group specifically since each of them were from differing regions other than Momoi and Aomine, who were both natives of Kanto.

Officer Jenny saluted them upon their entrance into the Pokémon Center, along with another figure.

Arms crossed and rouge lips painted glossily, the Fire Elite Four gestured for them to follow into a luxurious room, the officer guarding the door as they entered. “Hello, I am Malva. Apologies, but no small talk, gentlemen. We are underarmed at the moment. Seeing how our regional Pokéball Factory has now been liberated, on behalf of Kalos, we thank you for your assistance against Team Flare. Wine?”

The drinking age of Kalos was sixteen as all but Kuroko and Midorima accepted.

“No need for thanks.” Akashi waved aside, the wine rolling on his tongue. _Syrah._ “After all, we cannot take all the credit for this event.”

The pink-haired woman smirked arrogantly behind orange glasses. “How cute. The Kiseki no Sedai holds some humility after all. But enough of this double-speak. You all could have left to Hotel Richissime and continued your vacation, but instead you all are here at the Pokémon League. Why?”

A small silence.

“No wonder they call you a bitch.” Aomine noted, continuing before letting Malva recompose herself. “Ever occur to you, lady, that you and your Champion are not the only ones who is concerned with the region? If the five of you mess up, it becomes the interregional conference’s problem, meaning it becomes _our_ problem.”

“How troublesome.” Malva hissed. “To trouble the _great_ Kiseki.”

“Exactly.” Kise glared, manicured fingers lingering over his Pokéballs. “The Pokéball Factory could have easily been resolved with your intervention or with Valerie’s. Instead, you send a missive to the vacationing Frontier Brains to deal with it.”

“Incompetence and disorganization within the region.” Murasakibara sentenced, popping his lolly with a sounding smack. _“Do you want to keep your job~?”_

“Or were you perhaps being hopeful that _another_ Red would appear in Kalos?” Akashi questioned with a risen brow, unfazed by the palatable irritation that came off the woman. “To save you all from the ploys of Team Flare? And save the world single-handedly? That is _idealistic_. Even for someone as deranged as you, a person with connections to Team Flare.”

The silence was once more, as white knuckles gripped the armrest while the hand over the wine glass strained. If they were lesser men, the six of them would have melted from smoldering embers of Malva’s glare. “Then enlighten me. What would you have me do?”

“Use your status, Malva-san.” Malva flinched, breaking her anger for a moment. “You are a member of the Kalos Elite Four, authority only second to your Champion in your region. However, we are aware that because of it, your privacy is not your own but rather the business of others. Our presence here is not coincidence, even with your intervention.”

“What?” She prompted, eyebrows furrowed.

“The rest is for you to figure out.” Akashi finished, replacing his glass with a soft clink. “Diantha will be hearing from us at a later date. Good day, Malva-san of the Kalos Elite Four. Think upon why our vacation happens to be at your home and your answer shall come.”

As the boys who grossly outranked her left, she widened her eyes in realization.

Last year, at the annual interregional conference, Diantha had invited the Frontier Brains to come visit to assist in her recent ascension to Championship. Outside, Akashi smirked ever-so small. _How naive of you. To think that your own Champion does not know your actions._

There really was no such thing as a vacation. Not with an army of tamable beasts at your fingertips. Unlike the ease of their predecessors — the likes of upcoming youths was up and rising. The new weapons that the Champions had pedigreed for them to test and prepare their world for.

Akashi was awaiting their challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Character Notes - if anyone is interested.
> 
> Character: Home Region - Status, History
> 
> Akashi: Hoenn - Pyramid King of Battle Pyramid, former Champion of Hoenn  
> Midorima: Sinnoh - Pike King of Battle Pike, former Elite Four of Hoenn  
> Aomine: Kanto - Arena Tycoon of Battle Arena, former Elite Four of Hoenn  
> Murasakibara: Johto - Palace Maven of Battle Palace, former Elite Four of Hoenn  
> Kise: Kalos - Dome Ace of Battle Dome, former Elite Four of Hoenn  
> Kuroko: Oblivia - Tower Tycoon of Battle Tower, former Top Pokemon Ranger  
> Momoi: Kanto - Factory Head of Battle Factory, former Top Pokemon Coordinator
> 
> *author is a massive nerd*


End file.
